


Fate Can Be Wicked

by Huggle



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, emotionally hurt jaskier, hurt geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: Geralt is hurt.Jaskier finds him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 21
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Fate Can Be Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Comment Fic Drabble.

He hurts, head swimming in confusion, but he recognises the face hovering above him.

Recognises the hands that feel around his head, down his neck and arms, open his shirt to see the bite oozing venom.

Recognises the desperate apology as the wound is flushed, making him seize up in pain. Those hands hold him down which shouldn’t be possible.

“Why is it always you,” he pants. Fevered though he is, he sees the hurt on that face.

“That’s always there for me when I need you,” he finishes. 

Later, when he’s fully himself, he’ll take back those other words.


End file.
